Blood Fall
by Objectepicness111
Summary: Its been 18 years since the events in the anime, another, but the curse is still there... Join George as him and his friends discover the secrets behind the curse and attempt to break it before they are all dead... Rated T for extreme gore and death.
1. Chapter 1 - The Announcement

**A/N: Hi! It's me, Objectepicness111 here with my first fanfic! This particular fanfic is set 18 years after the events in the anime, another. Most of the characters in this are based off of my real life friends, with a few OCs here and there. Hope you enjoy it, baiiiiiiiiiiiiii~**

* * *

><p>George was walking to school, He was so nervous about going back to see everyone. Even though this was his third time going back to school after the summer holidays, so these worries were not foreign to him, but meeting his fellow peers wasn't his biggest worry. He heard that 18 years ago there were series of horrific deaths that came upon the year 10 students, but the weird thing was that it only happened to students that were in the 10S form. Even though nothing has happened for those 18 years, George was still scared half to death, he didn't want to die at the age of 15, he was still young and wanted to explore the vast world, he wanted him and all his friends to be safe and out of harm's way.<p>

They were changing the forms around this year due to us entering KS4; George was in the S form from year 7 to 9 so surely he wouldn't be in the S form, even if the forms were randomly chosen it was still an unlikely chance.

George was now at the gates to his school, Heaven Bells High. It was the best school in the country and almost everyone wanted to get in, George was lucky to have been accepted by the school. George was heading for the assembly room which also counted as a gym but was used as both.

"Shit, I'm late." George said to himself as he looked through the door window to see his year already seated and the head of year saying his announcements. George slowly opened the door and took at seat near the back so nobody saw him come in. The head of year, Mr. Hasman was babbling on about how we need to focus as we were nearing our GCSE's. George had already heard enough about this subject from his mother, so instead of listening to the endless shit stream coming out of Mr. Hasman's mouth George tried to look for his friends.

He saw his two closest friends, Samantha and Luke, obviously tying to drown out Mr. Hasman's speech as well, George could tell by their faces.

George looked around some more until he saw his bae/BFF, Thalia. She was sitting a few rows in front of George so he tried to get her attention, but she was too busy listening to Mr. Hasman.

Mr. Hasman finally stopped his pointless speech and let the head mistress, Mrs. Knock, stand to the crowd of new year 10s. "Thank you Mr. Hasman for that wonderful speech. Now it is time to announce the forms." Mrs. Knock said, looking at the papers in front of her.

After Mrs. Knock announced six of the eight forms and its members, she had come down to the last two forms.

"Now for 10S and its members." She said trying to hide the hint of sadness that was in her voice. "In 10S we have; Lexi, Olivia, Jessica, Karina, Samantha, Luke, Ashley, Kenny, Thalia and George, The rest of you are in 10H." Said Mrs. Knock as she looked down slightly.

George just sat there, wide eyed, was this an illusion? Was this reality? Was this death?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it for chapter 1, look out for chapter 2 that will come out soon. Since I have school and stuff I won't be able to post everyday, most likely once every week, maybe even two if I'm in a good mood. XP<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Form Room

**AN: Okay so I put up a poll yesterday for what I should do for chapter two and the majority wanted longer chapters, sorry if chapter one was a bit short, it is the first chapter of my first fanfiction but I will try to make chapter two longer! ****Another thing I need to say, my life is pretty busy with school and stuff so I won't be able to post from Monday to Friday, Saturday and Sunday you can expect to see a chapter, unless I am busy on the weekend then I might not be able to post!**

**Now that that's out of the way, I present to you chapter two!**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knock broke George's trail of thought when she said "Now you will all be going to your new form rooms, can the 10H follow Mr. Hasman to their form room and 10S follow Mrs. Silvers to theirs."<p>

George, still in shock, got up as did the rest of is form and followed Mrs. Silvers through the doorway and into the massive hallway what was known as link way.

Thalia slowly snuck behind George, who was still wide eyed, and hugged him. "HI! OMG GEORGE WE ARE IN THE SAME FORM, THIS IS GREAT!" yelled Thalia as she released George from the hug.

"Yeah, this will be fun…" George said with little emotion put into his words.

"Samantha and Luke are in it to, this is going to be amazing, we can all sit together for once instead of all meeting up in the library!" Thalia yelled, starting to annoy George and a few other students in 10S.

"Thalia shut the hell up!" Karina hissed.

"Karina that was uncalled for! You have a detention tomorrow in form at lunch with me, is that clear?" Mrs. Silvers said, protecting Thalia.

Thalia was Mrs. Silvers favourite students out of year 10, in her eyes, Thalia was funny, wise and basically a complete angel.

"But Mrs. Silvers, she was being so annoying!" Karina responded

"I don't give a flying monkey if she was being annoying, that's no reason to insult your peers!" Mrs. Silvers hissed back.

"Wow, thanks Mrs. Silvers!" Thalia said, with her biggest, brightest smile.

As the form continued to carry onwards they eventually arrived at two set of stairs, George had used them enough times to know that the right leads to the Technology department and the left leads to the English department. Mrs. Silvers started to go up the left set of stairs, followed by Thalia who was still chatting with her then the rest of the form.

Some the form reached their new form room, it was a normal English classroom, it was quiet big enough to fit the entire form with room for a large teacher's desk and leftover space.

"This is our form room, as you know we will all meet here every morning unless there is an assembly, your lockers are outside the classroom, you are expected to put your P.E. clothes and other items apart from your bag and school books but you are still allowed to use your locker to contain said items if you wish." stated Mrs. Silvers. "Now everyone, find a seat and sit down." Mrs. Silvers said as she walked over to the teacher's desk and sat down.

George found a seat near the back of the classroom and sat down, Thalia instantly sat next to him and called over Samantha and Luke. Samantha sat next to Thalia followed by Luke who sat in front of George.

"Omg, I'm so excited, I can tell this year is going to be great!" Thalia exclaimed as she wrapped all three of them into one big hug.

"I'm not so sure, wasn't there those deaths that happened 18 years ago?" Luke said in a nervous tone.

"Oh please, nothing like that has happened for 18 years !" said Samantha, trying to make Luke look stupid.

"Maybe your right." Said Luke, as he started to laugh, soon making the other three of them laugh,

But none of them saw Jessica, who was watching them with a stare…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was chapter 2, yes, yes I know it's still really short, but I do have a reason, on Saturday I was dragged along on a surprise family road trip that lasted most of the day and on Sunday I just didn't know what to write. I promise that chapter 3 will being over 1k words, even if I have to skip a week! Well that's all from me, until next time, bye!<strong>


End file.
